Dragonball Zero: The Spirit Within
by Matt Ryan
Summary: The Z Warriors face an evil spirit. Will they be able to defeat it and kill one of their own?
1. Nightmare Origin

Dragonball Zero: The Spirit Within  
  
Recap: In "Scars", Yamcha won the Tenkaichi Boudokai over Vegeta (Just narrowly) and was visited by Goku's spirit. In "Dragonball Zero: Super Cell", the Z-Warriors battled the Cell from the Main Timeline that had smehow escaped Future Trunks and Krillin's attack and bcome stronger than ever. Piccolo returned from Hell.   
  
And now, "Dragonball Zero: The Spirit Within"...  
  
  
Chapter One: Nightmare Origin   
  
  
He looked down. 'What is this light?' he asked himself, even though he had seen it many times before. He could hear all the chanting voices of his summoners. Then, he could feel the force pulling him through the void.   
  
Now he was outside. In the physical realm. He looked around him, and now the once happy and hopeful summoners were angry and disappointed. He flew off quickly and hid behind a rock. He could hear their voices crying out "Hargot will pay for this!" "He has failed!" "Our tribe will fall for sure!"  
  
Then an old man followed him, and reached his hand out. He looked at the old man with fear in his eyes. "Do not worry," the man said, "I am Hargot, the elder of this tribe. I will not let them hurt you. You may not have been what we wanted, but you will still provide us with joy as you were supposed to. Come. Join us." With that, the two walked off together.  
  
Then, in a haze of memories, twenty years flashed by. He looked around him and saw the slaughter he had seen so many times. He is then grabbed and whisked away by that boy. He looked up at him and sees his best friend. "Will we be alright?" he asked. The friend nodded.  
  
Once again, twenty years flashed by and he sees his friend fully grown on the television. A green alien suddenly latched onto the friend and, with a deafening shriek, exploded.  
  
In bed, Puar awakened with a scream. "What is it, Puar?" asked Yamcha, "You have that dream again?" Puar nodded. Yamcha patted his friend.  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the middle of the desert on the top of a cliff, a figure in tattered tribal clothing held his hands out to the darkened sky. It was a little odd, considering the fact that it was the middle of the day. He began chanting a few words that none but him could now understand.   
  
Lightning began striking the ground around the man. It struck closer and closer to him with each bolt. Then... it hit him. And he laughed. The light came down from the sky and enshrouded the man. When it faded, another figure had appeared beside him. Together they walked off.  
  
  
The next day, in a vast field, Tien punched at Krillin. "I beat you at the Boudokai," said the three-eyed warrior, "I can do it again!" He kicked at Krillin, who grabbed his leg. "You beat me because I was blinded, Tien!" Krillin replied, "Now I'll show you it was a... FLUKE!" Krillin kicked Tien in the chest and sent him to the ground. A voice administered the ten count. It was Piccolo.  
  
"Don't let that get you down, Tien." said the Namekian, "Neither of you can even hope to defeat me." Tien and Krillin smiled and dashed at Piccolo. He turned and dealt a crushing blow to the two fighters. "So you're good..." moaned Krillin, "Whatever..."  
  
Android 18 laughed at the two fallen fighters. "You three are so pitiful!" she laughed, "Even Chaozu here could fare better against Piccolo!" Chaozu smiled and continued giving 18 a massage. Krillin, Tien, and Piccolo cracked up.   
  
Ever since Piccolo returned from the dead to fight Super Cell, he just hadn't been himself. He was a bit more... sociable. He openly laughed and hung out with the others. He still went off and meditated every now and then, but there was one thing he used to do that he never did anymore. He never visited Gohan.  
  
On this day, Krillin questioned him about this. "So, Piccolo." he said, "Do you wanna go with us over to Chi-Chi's today? We're supposed to meet Gohan for dinner and..." Piccolo turned and looked out the window, oblivious to Krillin's speaking.  
  
"Uh, Piccolo?" asked 18, "Krillin's talking to you!" Piccolo acted surprised and turned towards his tiny friend. "Sorry, Krillin," said Piccolo, "What were you saying?" Krillin scratched the back of his head and repeated what he said.  
  
"Uh, I won't be able to make it." Piccolo replied, "I need to meditate." "But, uh," stuttered Krillin, "I'd think you'd want to see Gohan." "Well... I DON'T!" Piccolo growled and rushed out the door. Tien followed after him.   
  
Piccolo stopped next to a waterfall. Tien landed next to him. "What's up, Piccolo?" asked Tien. Piccolo growled at Tien. "Leave me be..." he whispered. "But Piccolo!" Tien continued, "Gohan..." Piccolo jumped up and grabbed Tien by the throat. "Listen, Tien," he boomed, "What I do is my business." Piccolo threw him to the ground, "Understand?" Piccolo flew off leaving Tien holding his throat.  
  
  
At Chi-Chi's house, Gohan arrived with Pan, Videl, and Mr. Satan in tow. They knocked on the door, Videl holding a pot of stewed rice. Chi-Chi opened the door and led them into the living room. Goten had already arrived. He was living at a college in the city (In a co-ed dorm with his girlfriend, Paris. Rrrrowwwl!). Paris had already made plans.   
  
There was another knock at the door and Bulma stood there. Behind her was Trunks, Yamcha, Puar, Bra, Master Roshi, Oolong, Turtle, and believe it or not, Vegeta. Vegeta had stains all over his shirt. He had apparently baked the pie they brought himself. Goten laughed at this.   
  
The group settled in and began talking. Krillin, Android 18, Marron, and Chaozu arrived next. They told the others about what Piccolo had said to Tien. They all wondered what was wrong.  
  
Suddenly, a high pitched shriek came from the bathroom. Trunks went to check on it and saw Puar lying on the ground.  
  
"Puar!" cried Yamcha, "What happened?!" Puar said nothing. He was out cold.  
  
  
Outside, you could hear a faint laughing. 


	2. Deja' Vu'

Chapter Two: Deja' Vu'  
  
  
That night, Tien was extremly puzzled by Piccolo's sudden attitude change. "Maybe it's not a change at all!" Tien said to himself, "Maybe Piccolo's still the evil demon that he was when I first met him. Maybe he's still the evil demon that killed Chaozu." Tien looked over at his friend, asleep in his bed. They were at home, here in Tsurusennin's cottage. Sure, it contained bad memories, but it had many more good ones.  
  
Still, Tien couldn't get to sleep. He got out of bed and walked outside. Then he took out his frustrations on a group of trees, incinerating them. "That Piccolo..." he said to nobody in particular, "I... don't know what you're up to, but it can't be good. I won't let you do this. I WON'T!" With that, Tien flew off.  
  
A small being stood behind a nearby tree. The faint glow that emitted from him faded.  
  
Chaozu sat up in his bed, awakened by that scream of anger. "Was that... Tien?" he asked himself, only to be answered by a kick to his stomach. Chaozu looked up and saw Tien himself. "Tien?!" cried Chaozu, "What's wrong?" Tien only gritted his teeth and kicked at Chaozu again.   
  
"You were thinking of stopping me, weren't you?" smiled the now slightly darker Tien, "Well you won't. I am going to kill Piccolo, and all the others. There is nothing you can do to stop me, unless you want to join me. If so, I'll be flying towards Krillin's place. Just say you're there to help me get Piccolo." With that, Tien left and Chaozu grabbed his side.   
  
'Why did he attack me?' thought Chaozu, 'There's something wrong here.' Then Chaozu froze. His face became much more serious. Much more angered. "And I wouldn't doubt that the source of all this is Piccolo." Chaozu powered up and flew towards Krillin's.  
  
  
That morning, Piccolo stopped his daily training. He was thinking about going out to see Krillin and his family. He wasn't sure, but something inside him didn't want him to go see Gohan. Piccolo frowned and sat on the ground. Whatever it was that didn't want him to see Gohan would have to come to light sooner or later. Piccolo just didn't want it to be too late.  
  
Then, Piccolo sensed a being heading towards him. Tien landed in front of Piccolo. "What brings you here, three-eye?" asked Piccolo. "You dare to joke with me after what happened yesterday?!" Tien yelled, "I'll have none of it!" "Listen, I..."  
  
Suddenly Piccolo felt his body tingle and Chaozu grabbed onto his back. "You attacked Tien for no reason!" cried Chaozu, "Whatever you've been plotting against us for these years, you can give it up now!" Piccolo looked confused. "Listen, Chaozu," he said, "I don't have any idea what you're talking about, but I'll talk this through with you. I don't want to hurt you guys."  
  
Tien laughed and charged at Piccolo. The Namek had been frozen by Chaozu's attack, but shrugged it off just in time to send Tien barreling into his friend. "You aren't fighting like yourself today, Tien." Piccolo sneered, "Either you're not Tien, or you're under someone else's..."  
  
Suddenly, Piccolo felt a knee to his back and flew into a tree. "Control," said the new challenger, "You meant to say control." Piccolo looked up to see his attacker. "You've got to be kidding me!" yelled Piccolo, right before getting beaten by Tien and Chaozu.  
  
  
At the North City College for Higher Learning, Gohan had just finshed with his last class of the day. He looked outside and saw, to his amazment, his father battling against Frieza! "Dad!" yelled Gohan, "Get 'im!" Then they were gone. Gohan shook his head and gathered his books. "I've gotta get a less stressful job." he said to himself, walking out the door. As he exited the classroom, he looked around himself to see a vast desert. He looked up and saw Piccolo laughing. Gohan looked down at himself and saw that he was once again a child.  
  
"Huh?!" Gohan exclaimed, "What's going on here?!" The scene changed again, and Gohan was even younger, now just a captive of Raditz. He looked up to see his father and Piccolo. They immediately killed Raditz with no effort whatsoever. Then time shifted again and Gohan found himself only three years old. At a happier time when it was only him, Mommy, Grampa, and Daddy.   
  
"This can all be yours again." said a voice in Gohan's mind, "All you must do is give up all you have now." Gohan shook off the illusion and spoke back to the voice in his mind. "Sorry, pal! I've got a wife and a kid. I couldn't stand to leave 'em alone. You know, just fatherly instincts." Gohan looked up to see his father hovering down to him.   
  
"Gohan, I miss you so much!" siad Goku, "Come join us!" "Us?" Gohan cried, "Sorry, but I ain't buyin' what you're sellin'!" Goku leapt at Gohan and they exchanged blows. Gohan stopped and turned to see he was actually hitting a student in the school. "S... sorry!" Gohan cried, running away.  
  
The next day, at the North City College for Higher Learning, Gohan had just finshed with his last class of the day. He looked outside and saw, to his amazment, his father battling against Frieza! "Dad!" yelled Gohan, "Get 'im!" Then they were gone. Gohan shook his head and gathered his books. "I've gotta get a less stressful job." he said to himself, walking out the door. As he exited the classroom, he looked around himself to see a vast desert. He looked up and saw Piccolo laughing. Gohan looked down at himself and saw that he was once again a child.  
  
"Huh?!" Gohan exclaimed, "What's going on here?!" The scene changed again, and Gohan was even younger, now just a captive of Raditz. He looked up to see his father and Piccolo. They immediately kill Raditz with no effort whatsoever. Then time shifted again and Gohan found himself only three years old. At a happier time when it was only him, Mommy, Grampa, and Daddy.   
  
"This can all be yours again." said a voice in Gohan's mind, "All you must do is give up all you have now." Gohan shook off the illusion and spoke back to the voice in his mind. "Sorry, pal! I've got a wife and a kid. I couldn't stand to leave 'em alone. You know, just fatherly instincts." Gohan looked up to see his father hovering down to him.   
  
"I won't be fooled again!" yelled Gohan, "Not this time!" Gohan ran home as the illusion's scenery faded away. The figure Piccolo had seen stood where Goku was. "All is going accordingly." it laughed, "All is going accordingly." 


	3. The Culmination of All Things Good

Chapter Three: The Culmination of all Things Good  
  
  
Chi-Chi sat in her living room. Ox King had been sick for the past few days. "Y'know, dad," she said, "You've been having trouble with your heart recently. You need to lose some weight." Ox smiled at his daughter. He caressed her face. "Chi-Chi," he said, "I'll be alright. You need to worry about yourself and your sons. Goten and Paris having that big fight, Gohan getting fired and then not coming home. It's all weird."  
  
"I agree." said a voice. Yamcha stood at the door. "Things have been going real bad lately. Trunks almost wasted a group of high ranking Capsule Corp. employees in a fit of rage. Dr. Briefs got in a fight with Mrs. Briefs and she went to her mother's. And Bulma... well, she and Vegeta got in a fight. He... he... he hit her." Chi-Chi gasped.   
  
"What's even worse..." Yamcha continued, "Puar hasn't woken up yet. I don't know what to do." Chi-Chi stood up and led Yamcha over to a seat. He sat down and cried into his hands.   
  
  
Goten sighed. He didn't know what was wrong. Was it him? Did he look at her wrong? Did he forget her birthday? What did he do to make her say such things to him? Since their big fight two days ago, Goten and Paris hadn't spoken to eachother. She had said something like "I never want to see you again." and she stormed out the door.  
  
Goten almost cried, but there was something inside him that wouldn't let him do it. He wouldn't let her get him. He wouldn't let her win. "THAT BITCH!" Goten suddenly cried out, going Super Saiyan, "I'LL KILL HER!" Goten flew out the window. Gohan slowly climbed out from behind his hiding space in Goten's dorm. "There's something wrong here." he said to himself, "He just up and got angry for no reason. There's something going on here and I aim to find out what." Gohan flew after his brother.  
  
Minutes later, Goten crashed through the wall of the friend's house Paris was staying at. Goten grabbed the friend and flung her into the opposite wall, knocking her out. "PARIS!" he yelled, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Paris jumped out of her chair and screamed. Goten readied a ki blast.  
  
Suddenly, Gohan grabbed his brother's hand. "GOHAN?!" Goten yelled, "LEMME GO!" Gohan shook his head. "No way, bro." Gohan muttered, "Before I do this, I wanna say I'm sorry." Goten turned around, his eyes flaring with even more anger. He charged at his brother, who dodged the attack. Gohan kicked Goten and sent him to the floor. Paris ran out the door.  
  
"Hmmm..." Gohan said, "I know how he fights. Why was he so weak this time?" Gohan shrugged his shoulders and turned around, his ki powering down. Suddenly, he felt a knee to his back. He turned to look at his assailant, but saw the beaten and battered bodies of Piccolo, Tien, and Chaozu being tossed on top of him.   
  
"Would you like to join your friends, boy?" came a voice, "I don't think you would." Gohan could feel a tiny sliver of their kis. They were barely hanging on. Gohan tossed them aside and looked at his attacker.  
  
Gohan laughed.  
  
"What's so funny, boy?" asked Gohan's enemy, "Do you like me hurting your friends?" Gohan covered his mouth, but then bursted out laughing once again. "What the heck are you?!" Gohan snickered, "Puar's brother?!" Gohan's enemy laughed. "Closer than you think."  
  
Suddenly Gohan felt a series of crushing blows to his chest. For a moment, Gohan's ki flared up, but it suddenly dropped back down. As Gohan fell, he looked once more at his attacker, who smiled. The enemy looked like Puar, except he had black fur and red glowing eyes. His tail was pointed at the end and looked dangerous.  
  
"I am called Upuar." he said, "Give yourself to me."  
  
  
At Capsule Corporation, Vegeta sat in his room alone. "Vile woman!" he muttered to himself, "I... don't even know what I did! Why in the bloody Hell did she get mad at me?! I... I'll KILL HER!" Suddenly Trunks bursted through the wall. He screamed and ran at Vegeta. The elder Saiyan backhanded his son, sending him into a wall. "I'm tired of ALL of you!" he yelled, "I should have blown up this planet YEARS ago!" Vegeta's ki swelled and almost reached it's limit. His hair flashed blonde, but suddenly, the transformation failed.  
  
"Hah!" Trunks laughed, "Can't get it up anymore, eh, old man?!" He ran at his bewildered father and dealt him a swift kick to his jaw. Vegeta flew into another wall. "Son, stop!" Vegeta suddenly cried out, "Try and go Super Saiyan! For some reason, I can't! I reached it, but there's some block keeping me from going all the way! Go ahead!" Trunks stopped, "You... you're trying to trick me or something!" Trunks ran and kicked at Vegeta. Vegeta jumped out of the way.  
  
"You can't do it! That's all!" Vegeta yelled, "You're too weak!" Trunks smiled, "Oh yeah? Then I'll DESTROY YOU!" Trunks flared up his energy, but he too could not reach Super Saiyan. Trunks sat down and held his head.  
  
"Uh, dad?" he asked, "What just happened? And by happened, I mean since my meeting this morning?" Vegeta frowned (You expected anything else?). "Something was making us fight eachother. Something was making us hate eachother. Whatever it was, it got to your mother and Dr. and Mrs. Briefs too. I'm sure there's someone behind this. I just need to find out who."  
  
"I'll go with you, dad!" Trunks beamed. Vegeta turned and gave a pounding "No". "Dad, I'm not a kid anymore! I'm just as strong as you!" Vegeta snickered. "Boy, you're nothing to me. You're not even in my league."  
  
"Besides," said Vegeta, now whispering, "I don't want you getting hurt." With that, Vegeta flew off, leaving Trunks alone.  
  
  
Yamcha sat up in bed. Next to him lay Puar's still unconscious body. "What's wrong with you, Puar?" he asked, looking sad, "I can't take this. Without the Dragonballs, you can't come back. I can't lose you. After I lost Bulma, you were all I had left. I can't lose you too. I can't..."   
  
Chi-Chi walked in the door, holding a cookie sheet. "Would you like some cookies?" Yamcha smiled faintly at his hostess. She and Ox King had been so nice. How could he repay them?   
  
"Sure." said Yamcha, "I'll take some." Chi-Chi smiled, although a bit angrily, "Oh, I didn't bake any." She showed him the empty cookie sheet. "But I'll give you... THIS!" She whapped Yamcha with the metal pan. "HEY!" he cried, "What was that?!" Chi-Chi laughed insanely.  
  
Yamcha grabbed Puar and slowly backed away. "Where are you going?" asked Ox King, becoming a wall between Yamcha and the door. "Hey," said Yamcha, putting his hands up, "I... don't want any trouble..." Ox King lifted his arm to strike Yamcha. As a reflex, Yamcha merely powered up and sent Ox and Chi-Chi flying through the walls.  
  
"Well," said Yamcha, "What in the Hell was that?" He flew off, looking behind himself. Suddenly, Gohan and Goten were in front of him. "Uh, hey guys." stuttered Yamcha, "Your, uh, mom is back there and man is she going mental." Gohan and Goten looked at eachother and smiled. Yamcha cautiously flew around the two Saiyans. As he flew, he looked behind himself to see the two Saiyan brothers unmoving. Just staring at him. As they disappeared over the horizon. Yamcha backed right into a wall. The wall's name was Piccolo. Suddenly Yamcha felt himself being bludgeoned from every side. As he fell to the ground below, he could see Piccolo, Gohan, Goten, Tien, and Chaozu laughing.  
  
Yamcha felt the hard ground hit him in the back, or was it the other way around? He couldn't tell. Yamcha suddenly saw Puar above him, being held by Upuar. "Who... who are you?" asked Yamcha. Suddenly, Yamcha saw a familiar face. An old man in tribal clothing walked out of the forest laughing. "Hargot?" exclaimed Yamcha. The old man laughed. Yamcha was about to ask a question, but Upuar suddenly yelled. "KIKOHO!" Yamcha felt his chest explode from the impact of Upuar's blast. For Yamcha, all fell black.   
  
Yamcha was dead.  
  
  
At that moment, Vegeta sensed the incredible blast. He quickly flew towards Mount Paozu. When he got there, he was horrified at the sight of Yamcha's corpse. Vegeta flared up in anger. For a split second, his hair turned blonde once more, but he quickly fell back down. "Yamcha..." he muttered, balling a fist, "My friend... I'll avenge you. Whoever did this will PAY!"   
  
Suddenly, Vegeta sensed Piccolo. "Namek? What's happened here?" Vegeta heard no answer and turned to see Upuar, holding Puar. "Free of my power, eh?" smiled Upuar, "So, you're behind this?" smirked Vegeta. Upuar frowned. "I'm going to kill you, Vegeta. But I should explain my whole purpose.  
  
"I am what Puar here was supposed to be. When the Wolf Tribe summoned him, he was meant to be the scion of all the positive energies in the world. But the summoner failed. He was named Hargot, and was the elder of the tribe. He befriended Puar, the failed summon, and took him into the tribe. Now, there was a hitch to this spell. Once it was performed, all those present at the ceremony, save the summoner, must be gone from the Earth for the full summon to be completed. When Hargot called me forth from the abyss of nothingness, I sensed that Yamcha here was still alive. Hargot had arranged for the entire tribe to be killed, and to fake his own death. Yamcha was an oversight.   
  
"My powers over positive energies could not be fully relaized, but I could use them to an extent. I could drain a person of their emotions for loved ones and make them battle one another, all the while subtly inputting the data into their minds to work for me. To be my slaves. Tien, Chaozu, and Goten here were easy. Chi-Chi, Ox King, Bulma, Paris, and the Briefs' were an afterthought. Piccolo here turned out to be the hardest of all. His emotions are almost non-existent. All he had were feelings for Gohan. I slowly but surley sapped those from him.  
  
"You and Trunks, on the other hand, I had complete control over you. You wanted to kill eachother so badly. It was sweet. Then, you figured out the flaw in my power. When you tried to turn Super Saiyan, you somehow canceled out the effect of the mind control. It will do you no good here, though. You will be killed here. You will die. But first, I must become my true form. All those who were at the last summoning must be gone from this Earth. Puar was there. He shall become one with me."  
  
Vegeta stood, unflinching, staring at Upuar. He looked up and saw the evil smiles on the faces of the other Z-Warriors. He couldn't defeat them all. Suddenly, Trunks, Krillin, Android 17, Android 18, and Pan dropped down beside him. "I told you to stay home, boy." he scowled at Trunks, "But... thanks." They all stood there. They were the only fighters on the planet not being controlled by Upuar. They were Earth's last hope.  
  
Upuar fused with Puar and there was a bright light. When it faded, the two furry creatures were gone. A tall, black and blue haired female humanoid stood there, radiating with power. She pointed at Vegeta and the others. "I am now pure." said the new Upuar, "I will now serve my purpose."   
  
Flash forward two minutes. Upuar stands defiantly above the bodies of Vegeta, Trunks, Krillin, Android 17, Android 18, and Pan. "I have served my purpose," she said, "Now all must die." 


	4. Out of the Void

Chapter Four: Out of the Void  
  
  
Vegeta coughed up blood. 'Bitch.' he thought to himself. He looked beside him. He could still feel Trunks' lifeforce, but the others were gone. "She killed them all." Vegeta stood to his feet. He felt a rage building up inside him. His body began to radiate with power.   
  
"I still can't go Super Saiyan," said Vegeta, "At least, not level one. But maybe, there's still a chance Trunks and I can stop Upuar. I just hope nothing's happened at Capsule Corp." Vegeta grabbed his son and flew off into the sky.  
  
  
Meanwhile, at that exact same moment, nothing happened nowhere. A lone figure stood up in a vast, white plane. "So, it finally happened." he said to himself, "Time to go back." A red aura covered his body and he flew off into the void.  
  
  
Upuar was having a grand time. Her minions followed her as she tortured the ctitzens of Satan City. Mr. Satan stood with Videl in his high rise office. "Honey, I... I just wanted to say how much I love you now." he said to his daughter. She looked up at her father. She had died twice before. He had never experienced death. Never experienced the pain of your soul travelling through that tunnel in order to get to Heaven, or Hell, or wherever you were going. She smiled as Upuar came closer. Mr. Satan let a lone tear stream down his face. 'Is this the end?' he thought, 'I'm the hero of the world! I won't just sit here and let this... whatever this thing is kill me!'  
  
Mr. Satan pushed Videl away. "Listen, pumpkin," he smiled, "I guess I'd better go do something. I suppose I could go fight it. I can't just die without a fight. I'm just... not that kind of guy." Videl smiled and pressed a button on her watch. The Great Saiyanman 2 outfit appeared over her street clothes. "You know what, Dad?" she smiled back, tugging on her gloves, "To Hell with it. Let's go down slugging."  
  
Upuar hovered above Mr. Satan's building. She formed a ball of dark energy and screamed the name of her attack.   
  
"DAAAAARRRRK MAAAAATTTTEEEEERRRRRR!"  
  
As she hurled the ball, she suddenly pulled back, seeing the two humans standing up to her. "Hey!" yelled Videl, "Come down here and fight like a girl!" Upuar laughed. She hadn't seen any bravery from the other humans. Just fear.   
  
"You want to dance?" Upuar smirked, "I'll be happy to oblige." She hovered down and stood in front of Videl. "Aw," said Upuar, "Widdle superhewo gonna die in a blaze of glory?" Videl sneered. Suddenly, she felt a blast in her back. Mr. Satan looked in horror as his daughter had a hole blown through her by a beam.  
  
"That blast..." said Satan, "That was Kamehameha..." He looked up and saw Gohan floating in the air, his hands together, smoking. Gohan smiled evily.  
  
"G... Gohan?" Satan stuttered, "N... no! Videl! Videl, NOOOOO!" Mr. Satan rushed at Upuar. The girl smiled at the old man rushing towards her. He was running on pure emotion. Anger. Fear. Possibly even disdain. But mainly, he was running on pure sadness. He had lost his daughter. Sure, when she married Gohan, she wasn't around as much (Wait, she wasn't around anyway...), but whoever this woman was, she had gone too far. He knew Gohan would never hurt his wife.  
  
Upuar held out her hand, grabbing Mr. Satan's face. He grabbed her wrist as she squeezed hard. He felt his skull begin to cave in as she kept applying pressure. Suddenly, Upuar was kicked to the side. Mr. Satan fell limply to the ground. Trunks picked him up.  
  
"You just won't die!" Upuar screamed, holding her side, "Vegeta! Trunks! You can't even go Super Saiyan, and even then, you wouldn't stand a chance against me! Why, then, do you sitll fight me?" Vegeta smiled. "Silly girl," he laughed, "We have a trump card. We aren't idiots as some would have you to believe. Allow us to show you what a true Saiyan looks like."  
  
Vegeta pulled out a tiny Hoi Poi Capsule. He threw it to the ground and there was a machine not even Trunks had seen before. "This is the Brute Ray 2." Vegeta said, "Now bow before the royal Saiyans!" With that, Vegeta picked up the device and proceeded to activate it. A red light encircled the two. Trunks dropped Mr. Satan, unprepared for the energy now surging through his body.  
  
"Listen, boy," Vegeta whispered, "This will show her. Don't be afraid of the power, it's... a trip." Suddenly, the light shot outwards. Upuar covered her eyes. "So," Upuar smiled, "This is nice..."  
  
When the light dissipated, two reborn warriors stood defiantly. Vegeta and Trunks had gone to the fourth level of Super Saiyan. Upuar clapped sarcasticly. She wasn't impressed.  
  
Without a word, the battle started, but Upuar wasn't about to get herself dirty. She immediately sent out her troops. Tien and Chaozu fell by the wayside, but Trunks and Vegeta had a harder time against Piccolo, Gohan, and Goten. Trunks couldn't bring himself to hurt his friends. So Vegeta gladly took them all out singlehandedly. It seemed as though when you were a slave of Upuar, you suffered a drastic power decrease. Vegeta and Trunks then readied themselves for the fight against Upuar.  
  
When it began, it was back and forth. The two Saiyans blasted Upuar. Hurt, she fired back, depleting the Saiyan's energy. Then, Hargot appeared on Satan's rooftop. He grabbed the fallen ex-chapion and raised him to the sky. Below, the people saw this and thought back to when Buu was terrorizing the Earth. Satan donated his energy to destroy Buu. He must want them to donate their enrgies again. And so, they held their arms high above their heads, and the people of the Earth willingly sacrificed their energy to Upuar.  
  
In a matter of seconds, Vegeta and Trunks were at Upuar's mercy.  
  
  
In a spot high above the clouds, in a place undetectable by any sort of human senses or man-made radars, a flash of light appeared from nowhere. Out of it, there formed a man. On his face, there was a smile. He flew down towards the Earth.  
  
  
Upuar threw Trunks into a wall, his spine snapping and jutting out his back.. Now, with the people's help, she was 100 times as powerful as she once was. Vegeta rushed at her, but felt a million fists hit him from all sides all at once. This feeling repeated itself ten times. Vegeta fell to the streets below, unconscious. Dead. Hargot looked up at Upuar. His plan was going perfectly. He had rectified the mistake he made at the summoning. He only befriended Puar because he knew Puar would be integral to the second coming.   
  
Hargot thought about all that had transpired. How he hired a group of rogue policemen to wipe out the tribe. How he waited so many years to repeat the summoning. How he used Upuar's power over positive energy to channel forth the negative energy. Hargot laughed. He was the master of the most powerful creature in existence.  
  
Upuar looked down upon Satan City. "This place holds too many bad memories." she said, "I'll destroy it." Upuar formed the Dark Matter attack again, this time aiming for Satan's dojo in the center of town. She threw the beam, but Ubuu appeared, trying to deflect the blast.  
  
"Foolish one," said Upuar, "Why do you sacrifice yourself? You know you cannot take such a blast!" Ubuu, being incinerated by the beam, yelled out a dying cry.  
  
"I AM TRYING TO DESTRACT YOU!"  
  
Upuar pulled back the blast yet again and turned to see a being Hargot had not informed her about. "Who are you?" Upuar scowled.  
  
"I'm here to destroy you." the new challenger said. 7 tiny, yellow spheres descended from the sky and orbited around him.  
  
"I... am Goku." 


	5. No Contest

Chapter Five: No Contest  
  
  
Upuar smiled as she sent ten swirling balls of energy at her new enemy. He deflected them easily. She charged at him, only to be forced back. Hargot watched the battle take place. Suddenly, he felt a hand grasp his foot.  
  
"No... more... mister nice... guy..." muttered Mr. Satan.  
  
Goku stood unmoving, shying away all of Upuar's attacks with graceful ease. Upuar suddenly powered up and charged once more at him. He sidestepped her attack and backhanded her.   
  
"Impossible." she whispered, "I can tell he's a Saiyan, but he's not even going Super Saiyan! I haven't sapped any of his energy before. He could go Super Saiyan any time he wanted. But it's almost like...   
  
"He doesn't need to."  
  
  
Mr. Satan punched at Hargot, who dealt a swift kick to Satan's face. "Who do you think you are?" laughed the old shaman, "I am the great Hargot! None dare to challenge me!" Mr. Satan wiped the blood from his face again. 'I won't give up,' he thought, 'I'll kill him for all the people he's hurt. All the people's lives he's ruined. Like mine. Like...'  
  
"Videl."   
  
Mr. Satan punched at his foe.  
  
"Videl!"   
  
He lifted Hargot high above his head.  
  
"VIDEL!"  
  
Mr. Satan threw Hargot off the side of the building.  
  
  
Upuar raised her arms above her head.   
  
"Take this, Goku or whoever you are....  
  
"DAAAAARRRRRRK MAAAAATTTTTEEEERRRRRR!"  
  
She hurled the black energy ball at the Saiyan, who stood unflinching. When it   
hit, Satan City became ground zero. Mr. Satan jumped into his car at just the right time, narrowly escaping the blast. The citizens of Satan City weren't so lucky. The buildings were stripped from the ground, and only the skeletons of the stronger people (Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo, Gohan, Goten, Tien, and Chaozu) were left. Hargot was dead.  
  
When the smoke cleared, Goku stood there, illuminated in a red light. Upuar began to attack again, when she suddenly felt herself lose the will to fight. Goku stood silently, slowly advancing towards the female being. She fell to her knees.  
  
"My Gods..." she wept, "What have I done. I was brought here to bring the positive energies of the world together in a spiritual harmony. Why, then, did I kill and destroy?'  
  
Goku put his arm around her. "Hargot was using you." he whispered, "But he's gone now. And all those people you killed? They can be brought back, now that I'm here." Upuar looked up as Goku motioned towards the Dragonballs, lowering themselves from the sky. Suddenly, Shenron appeared.  
  
"Ah, Goku," Shenron said, surprised, "Did you have to wake me up?" Goku laughed. "Listen, Shenron," Goku smiled, "I had to come back. This guy named Hargot messed with the Spiritual Void and now, well, there's a whole lot of innocents dead." Shenron nodded at Goku.  
  
"I suppose you'll want to stay now, eh, Goku?" Goku nodded.  
  
Shenron continued, "Then should I take it you'll be wishing for everything that happened before Upaur was summoned to be undone?" Goku quickly shook his head.  
  
"Um, not really." Shenron was shocked, as was the crying Upuar. "Y'see, Shenron," Goku smiled, "I... uh, that is to say... well, let's just say I made a promise to a friend I aim to keep. My wish is for all the damge Upuar, her slaves, and Hargot caused to be undone. BUT, keep Upuar alive." Upuar looked up at Goku.  
  
"Okay, Goku," said Shenron, flashing, "Your wish...  
  
"Is granted."  
  
Around them, the buildings began to reform and the citizens suddenly popped out of thin air. Vegeta, Trunks, Videl and the others also returned. Soon, they all saw Shenron and flew up to see Goku. After Goku explained what had happened, he explained to them why he kept Upuar alive. Vegeta smiled.  
  
"Maybe this will get him out of our house." smiled Vegeta.  
  
The Z-Warriors laughed, finally with Goku back within their ranks. 


	6. Epilogue: Your Greatest Dream...

Epilogue: "Your Greatest Dream..."

A few days had passed, and Yamcha sat alone in his room. He had heard from Bulma about what had happened, but he didn't go out and celebrate. He had lost his companion. He had lost his friend. Puar was gone.

Finally, Vegeta coersed Yamcha into coming out to Satan City to celebrate. 'Vegeta's inviting me to go somewhere with him?' Yamcha thought to himself, 'Something's up.'

When he got there, he saw Goku immediatly. They hugged and he talked about the night after the Boudokai (See "Scars").

"I never told anyone about when you visited me." Yamcha said, "I didn't really know what you meant, so I just passed it off as a dream. So... what did you mean by "my greatest dream would be relaized", and that you'd "make sure of it"?"

Goku patted his friend on he back. "I meant what you know I meant, Yamcha." he smiled, "And when I make a promise, I deliver." Goku motioned to a beautiful woman in a long, black, sequined dress. She had blue and black hair. "Who...?" Yamcha asked, but Goku shushed him.

"There you go, Yamcha." Goku smiled, "Enjoy." Upuar walked over to Yamcha.

"Yamcha," she whispered, "I have Puar inside of me. I remember all of our time together. Back then, we were different races and species. Plus we were the same sex. We were the best of friends. But now, we're the same race. The same species. But the opposite sex."

Upuar moved in closer to Yamcha, who was sweating profusely. "Now maybe we can be more than friends."

The Z-Warriors clapped and cheered as Yamcha and Upuar shared a deep, long, passionate kiss.

The End

_

The Dragonball Zero saga continues! I hope you liked this installment. I may or may not write more of these stroies set in this universe, but only based on reviews and E-Mails. Feel free to visit me at my website, rpg/MATTSPAGE. There you can find a complete list of my fics. Otherwise, please R&R. I hope you liked it!

BOOYA! ~Matt Ryan


End file.
